


The Warmth

by little_black_cube



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, I thought this was sweet, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, i wanted to see them cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_black_cube/pseuds/little_black_cube
Summary: Hater and Wander are trapped in the Pit of Perpetual Pain while a blizzard storms through.The villain realizes that he needs to keep his nemesis from the cold.





	The Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! Things have been crazy and I'm still working on Vile. I have more information in the Chapter 3 update, so just please bare with me.

Lord Hater is simply a skeleton.

 

Sure, he could shoot lightning from his hands and produce green magic with his anger alone.

 

He could also eat, drink, and -- though he claims he doesn't due to being the evilest and most fearful villain in the galaxy-- cry, but other than that, he's completely and most definitely a skeleton.

 

Temperature doesn't affect him unless it's internal. Harsh winters and the unrelenting heat of a summer’s day weren’t enough to phase him. It’s funny to him, because the watchdogs react to it almost dramatically, so he’d always leave the heat all the way up or the make it below freezing level just to bother them. None of them dared to complain, not even Peepers, who had done presentations with his body protruding sweat as if it were a waterfall. But besides that, he doesn’t really pay attention to it much.

 

That was, until, Wander got him trapped within his own portal, the Pit of Perpetual Pain. What made it worse was the fact that previous villains that Hater had stuck down there had been in cahoots with the nomad prior to their exile. They had a thirst for Hater’s nonexistent blood, extremely fuming that the arrogant skeleton had banished them to a wasteland. If it hadn’t been for the fluffy little freak, Hater was sure his head would’ve been on a stick while the remainder of his bones were being carved into weapons to use against him. Not that he’d ever admit it, but Wander’s presence was useful for once.

 

They had been surviving under a poorly constructed house made of three, limp sticks. Wander didn’t have a hard time finding food that he enjoyed, seeing as the pit is pretty much just open land just filled with possible vegetarian dishes to make. But the skeleton had -very loudly- expressed his hatred for anything that wasn’t meat or fat fulfilling. He liked the sugary, fried, and borderline diabetic things he would snack on.

 

It’s unfortunate that his pit was supposed to replicate a living hell, which for him, was a place with no junk food.

 

The weather had been unpredictable. Some days had temperatures ranging from below freezing to boiling hot in between minutes, and other days, it’d stay on one extreme for a full 24 hours. Today had been one of those days.

 

Hater hadn’t noticed, but Wander sure did. Snow had been piling around them for hours, the white sheet of snow quickly becoming a full king sized bed spread. Hater sat with his arms crossed, dying of boredom and frustration. He _hated_ the snow. It made his bones wet and his limbs harder to bend due to how stiff they’d get. He wasn’t upset by the cold, though, because he couldn’t feel that.

 

The nomad was laying awfully close to him, his much smaller body racking with shivers as he tried to sleep. That’s what also sucked about this planet, the day to night ratio was almost nonexistent. It seemed to change in between seconds, the sun glowing for a good twenty minutes before giving the moon its time to shine.  More often than not had the moon remained in the sky for a full day.

 

As the alien slept, his snores became obnoxious to listen to. The small “me me me” leaving his lips were also accompanied by the chatter of his teeth. Hater knew the nomad was freezing, seeing as the thin material of the green hat was the only barrier Wander had from the cold. He could've just ignored it and let the little twerp freeze to death, but then he considered the consequence. Every one of Wander’s companions would kill him without a second thought if they knew Hater could've kept him warm.

 

The skeleton sighed, sitting up and facing the sleeping furball. Wander’s hat was moving frantically, and Hater saw its owner's face scrunched up in discomfort. The sight didn't fill him with any satisfaction, the villain realized.

 

Well, it was obviously because _he_ wasn't the one making him react like that, _duh._

 

He shakily stood up, the winds too harsh for him to keep his balance. There had to be a better shelter somewhere, because their stick fort was as inefficient as it looked. He squinted his eyes, as if it would help him see better, tapping his foot in anticipation. Grop darn it!

 

Why did he have to make this pit so treacherous as to not even have a _cave_ or something?

 

Before he could realize how dumb of a question it was, Hater spotted just that. A large hill laid in the distance, and with enough observation, he could see a small crate on the top of it, representing a tunnel of some sort. Hater wore a smug expression, celebrating just how clever he was... to absolutely nobody at all. The ruler grabbed the sleeping alien by his seam of his hat, holding the thinner part over his shoulder so that it represented some sort of sack. The nomad didn't stir at all, his snores only getting softer while the chatter still carried its intensity.

 

“At least he isn't talking,” Hater muttered to himself, readjusting the space traveler slightly before setting off.

 

The blizzard hadn't lightened up at all, the snow falling fast enough to recover the skeleton’s footprints the second he left them. Wander’s teeth continued to click rapidly, and his body shook so hard it made a humming noise. The walk was difficult and extremely _long_. Hater had no problem holding the nomad, the creature being unreasonably light in his grip, but each step the skeleton made became deeper and deeper, the piles of snow practically trapping his legs.

 

Eventually, they made it to the bottom of the rock-like hill, the skeleton exhausted from walking. He tilted his skull back to get a better view on just how far the cave was, just before checking to see if there was any other route to get there.

 

 _Oh, this is just too flarping fantastic_ , he thought sarcastically when he saw there was no where else to go but up.

 

He set the sleeping alien down, keeping his eye on the crevice in the hill. If he weren't so exhausted, he'd use his powers to lift them both out, but it was just his luck that the walk had been so tiring.  Hater knew he was going to have to use both hands to climb anyways, and there was nothing he had to carry the nomad with him. They had no other area to camp out at this point, and the ruler grew frustrated with the fact that he had basically wasted his time coming over here.

 

“ _Grop!”_ He yelled, picking up the sleeping nomad by his back fur, leaving the hat on the ground, “Why couldn't you have come with a rope or something?!”

 

It was then that he noticed that Wander was no longer quivering. His lips were curled upwards and he let out a contented sigh before absentmindedly wrapping his arms around the skeleton, his eyes still shut in slumber. Hater furrowed his brow in frustration, pushing at the little body with triumph, but to no avail. Wander’s arms were _literally_ tied around him, the noodle limbs hooked around the skeleton’s neck. He hung loosely around the front of Hater’s chest, almost like a long necklace, his legs dangling like a ragdoll.

 

Hater groaned, debating pulling him off and throwing him as hard as he could to the crevice of the hill, but he knew it wouldn't work. Then he contemplated waking him up before realizing the very _talkative_ consequence he would have to face, This was getting ridiculous! His rivals would laugh at him if they saw him now, a nomad scarf around his neck in the cold, wet snow, trapped in his _own_ portal.

 

He grasped Wander’s frame in one hand, tempting to squeeze it and just wait for it to pop. The alien was so small and fragile compared to him. If he just had a small carrier that could hold him in, then Hater could just climb this stupid hill and finally go to sleep. He had no pockets to put Wander in, and he knew the hat was no longer an option.

 

Then Hater realized.

 

His _hood_.

 

Relief hit him for two seconds before he recognized the repercussions of his idea. Wander would be right next to his skull, snoring obnoxiously close to his nonexistent ear. He'd have to feel Wander’s breath dance around the back of his neck, his fur against the bone of his occipital bone.

 

It didn't matter once they got to the top of the hill, though. With a grunt, Hater moved the nomad to his hood, stuffing the nomad inside.

The touch felt...weird.

 

It wasn't bad, per se, it just released a sensation that the skeleton hasn't felt before. It sent tingles down his vertebrae and through his chest where his small heart lay. He felt his heartbeat start to increase with each breath Wander made. The skeleton slowly felt his eyes slipping closed, having never felt _this_ sensation before. It wasn't began to lose his balance until he realized what was happening, that Wander had an _effect_ on him.

 

The skeleton immediately shook his head, fighting to stay awake.

 

 _Climb the hill and go to sleep_ , he reminded himself.

 

He picked up Wander’s hat, placing it on his head before starting up the steep slope.

 

The further they went up, the harsher the winds blew. Thick white snow fell quickly, making it harder for the skeleton to see what was around him. Every now and then, he checked his hood to make sure that the nomad hadn't fallen out, or grab to the top of his head to see if the hat was still there. He'd almost slipped twice, one due to poor footing and the other when the nomad made a soft noise in his ear, startling him. But eventually, they made it, Hater flopping on the ground immediately after getting on the flat surface. Grop he was so _tired._

 

He knew he had to move, but he felt too comfortable. The ruler was almost asleep until he heard the nomad make a small noise, the small body vibrating against his neck in sync with the sound.

 

Right, he wasn't alone.

 

And of grop, was he _purring_?

 

Hater stood up, groaned, and walked further into the cave. It was dark and could've possibly been filled with horrendous monsters that Hater filled with pit with, but at this point he didn't care. Luckily, they weren't accompanied by any dangerous creature except for a few bats here and there.

 

The cave had a small log in it, probably left from one of the villains camping out here before. With a small amount of effort, Hater struck it with his lightning and the wood began to spread light through the cave. With much effort, Hater finally got the nomad off of him and placed him next to the fire, throwing his hat next to him.

 

He lazily went to the other side of the fire, finding a small stone he could place his head on. He lied faced away from the alien, not even wanting to _think_ about the furball after all this trouble he put him through. His eyes started to close gently, and he let out a relieved sigh.

 

 _Finally_ , he thought. He could get some sleep.

 

…

 

…

 

...

Then the chattering started.

 

The yell that echoed from the cave was enough to shake the ground, the skeleton fuming with green electricity surrounding his form. He grabbed the alien and began shaking him furiously.

 

“Are you flarping _serious?”_ He screamed at the still sleeping nomad, “I come _all_ this way through a _blizzard,_ climb a steep flarping _hill_ , and start a fire and you're _still_ cold?”

 

He thought of electrocuting the traveler, because that'll solve both his frustration (by frying his insides) and make Wander warm (by -again-  frying his insides), but the nomad acted as he did earlier. He wrapped his arms around Hater and the chattering stopped abruptly. It was as if the villains anger short circuited, and curiosity sparked as he held Wander away from him. The clicking of teeth started again but slowly died off when the skeleton brought Wander towards him. He repeated his a few more times before catching on.

 

Hater made Wander feel warm.

 

Oh, _gross_.

 

But how? Hater didn't have any heat, he didn't even know what warm _felt_ like. He knew the effects of it, knows that it's painful and efficient for destroying his enemies. But other than that, he didn't know. Unless...

 

Hater sighed and let the nomad hug him again. Wander placed his head in the crook of Hater’s neck, softly breathing upon it. A shock of some sort went through Hater’s body in a way where he knew it wasn't his electricity. The feeling only grew more intense as the nomad began to purr, snuggling up against the ruler.

 

What was weird was that Hater didn't _hate_ the feeling. Sure, he was disgusted by it, any display of affection made him sick to his stomach, but the feeling was somewhat pleasant. He felt himself grow more comfortable in the alien's arms, and almost like magic, he slid onto the floor with no thought at all.

 

The skeleton knew that Peepers would die at the sight, but Hater was too tired to care. It's not like anyone would see them holding each other like this, and if they did, Hater wouldn't hesitate to obliterate them. The tingly sensation had officially taken over his whole body, and Hater realized that he and Wander were breathing in sync. He was never going to hear the end of it when he woke up, knowing the traveler would be ecstatic to know that he and Hater had _cuddled._ Hater didn't move though, he couldn't.

It wasn't his fault that his enemy felt so _warm._  



End file.
